Colonial Rules
=Colonial Rules for 15mm= By Pete Jones http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.5/ This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 2.5 License. Introduction These rules are a very general set of rules to cover the Colonial period. They are designed to be a set of fun, quick play rules so the game runs fast. The artillery firing needs skill by the player when firing shell. He must guess the range to the target and state it out loud, he then measures the distance he guessed from the gun towards the target, the shot falls at his estimated range. Each unit or group may be either Veterans, Normal or Novices, I suggest there aren't too many veterans. To play the rules you will need ten sided dice (D10); six sided dice (D6); average dice (DAve). The D10 can also pass for percentage dice with 1 dice being the tens and the other being the one's. Arrivals onto the table should be determined at the start of the game, I suggest a unit arrives on a roll of a 1,2 on a D10. This can be altered per scenario, it adds a nice bit of random play. When firing a whole unit may be diced for together providing you have enough D10 as the modifiers should be the same for the whole unit. Move Sequence #Dice for arrivals #Declare charges/evades & charge morale #Movement (British always move first) #Firing #Melee #Morale Movement Half Speed in bad going Seriously wounded crawl 2" (if aided by one figure 3", if aided by two figures 4") Cross obstacle or to enter/leave building -2" No reloading whilst moving Charge/evade only used to make contact or evade contact. If a figure is successfully charged (see morale) then the target figure may make an evading move. Firing (D10) Roll per figure add/subtract modifiers, you need to roll greater than the number in the table to make one hit. (Revolver holds six rounds before reloading) +1 Veterans -1 Novices -1 Target moved -1 Revolver 2nd shot -1 Target in cover -1 Being charged (not veterans) -2 Firer moved -2 Firer mounted -3 Firer wounded Gatling Gun Has a crew of two. Range = 36". Fires as equivalent to five rifles at appropriate range on table. It take 1 move to set up or dismantle. Each time it fires roll a D10 if a 0 is rolled the gun jams. To unjam it on the next move roll a 1, if this fails then next move roll a 1 or 2, move 3 a 1,2 or 3 etc.'' (If crew is down to one the gun will jam on a 8,9,10 and unjams at dice -2 i.e. it cannot be unjammed the first two moves)'' Artillery Has a crew of four. Shell range unlimited. Cannister range = 16". It takes 1 move to reload the weapon (+1 move per crew member missing). Shell firing: Estimate range to target. Then measure that range and that is where the shot falls. There is a 4" diameter burst circle. Roll a D6 for each figure in that burst radius it needs a 6 to survive in the open or 5,6 if in cover. Cannister firing: Fires as equivalent to 15 rifles at appropriate range on table. If hit roll another D6: Light wound = ignore Serious wound = incapacitates for one move, thereafter can only crawl. 2 serious wounds and the figure dies. Melee ( DAve) Each figure rolls 1 dice add/subtract modifiers. +1 If in cover +1 Officer/Sergeant +1 If carrying shield +1 Veteran +1 Mounted +2 Mounted with lance (first round only) -1 Novice -2 Unarmed -2 Figure is outnumbered 2:1 -3 Figure is outnumbered 3:1 -3 Seriously wounded If the difference = 1 then the melee continues, otherwise the lowest dice rolls for effect on that figure: 1: Light wound 2-4: Serious wound 5-6: Dead If a tribesman causes a serious wound it must spend the next move finishing his enemy off! Morale This does not apply to veterans. TEST TO CHARGE: D6 per figure 3-6 charge succeeds else he remains stationary. TEST UNDER FIRE: Calculate percentage lost this move from unit and DOUBLE. Roll percentage dice and if the result is greater the unit passes. If it fails the unit may not move closer to enemy but may retire to cover. (If they have just passed a test to charge they do not have to take a test under fire). File:Colonial.odt File:Colonial.pdf Category:19th Century Category:15mm